Z
Z is the 33rd character in the game. He was added with New Zealand and Sweden in the Update 2.0. He is the 7th Non-Country in the game. Appearance He looks like a zombie. He is green, has blank eyes, and appears to have his mandible torn off. He has no hair, and although it looks like there is brown hair on the back of his head, it is just shadow. Between the time he activates the Power Shot, and when he start his Power Shot, his eyes appear to dangle from his head,and also he gets more "bloody." Power Shot Air Shot: Air Zombie Shot Z's Air Power Shot is the Air Zombie Shot. When Z uses this shot, a grotesque-looking, giant zombie will rise from the ground, and cover half the screen in doing so. When Z uses his Power Shot in the air, the tongue will go low. If the giant zombie's tongue catches the defender, and he does not counter the shot, the giant zombie will eat him and chew on him, spurting blood everywhere. However, the defender will reappear after a few seconds. If the tongue does not catch him, an acidic, green slime will cover the ground where the tongue landed, and if any player steps in it, they will Disappear for a few seconds, then reappear. Ground Shot: Ground Zombie Shot Z's Ground Shot is the Ground Zombie Shot. The only difference with the air Power Shot is the tongue of the giant Zombie goes horizontally in the air to the opponent. This can be very different if you don't know or the tongue goes down or straight-line. Costume: Fire Flame Costume In Arcade Mode, he wears the Fire Flame Costume. It is a SS Rank Costume. Every 3 seconds fire comes at the top of the helmet. If the opponent touches the fire he turns to Ashes for 3 seconds. You can buy this costume after you've unlocked him against the Cyborg in Survival for 1,000,000 Points. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League with 10 characters or pay 3,200,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks When Z unleashes his Power Shot, jump in the middle as best as you can, near Z's monster. The tongue should get you wherever the elevation might be. In his air shot, if you're doing it without jump go to your goal. The tongue will dip into the bottom of the goal, allowing you to counter it, or you can also just stand in front of the goal, and the ball will sometimes bounce back into the opponent's net. A very simple way to counter Z's Power Shot is to stay still where you are anywhere between your goal and the middle line when Z starts the Power Shot. You would notice that the monster would always shoot his tongue exactly where your feet is (if you stayed still), and by simply pushing the kick button, the counterattack is performed. History Trivia * When you click on the Power Button, his eyes will pop out slightly. * When he gets Hurt, he will leak a green acid instead of having blood. * Z is the 2nd character in the game with animated eyes. Others are China, PumpKill, Norway, the Philippines and Senegal. * He is the only character with only one letter in his name. Obviously, this makes him the character with the shortest name in Head Soccer. * He, WatermelBot, and Kepler 22B are currently the only three characters with a green "skin" (of course WatermelBot is a fruit). * He is the third character that has the power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the end match image. The other characters are Greece, Sweden, Switzerland, Pluto, Hungary, India, Ecuador and Nepal. * He is the boss in Stage 16 of Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.0 Category:Characters with Green Skin Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with different skin color Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Animated Characters